elseworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monkey Prince (S17)
Daniel Zhou Chu (a.k.a. Monkey Prince ) Daniel Chu began life as the small, scrawny son of two Chinese Americans he had a notorious mischievous streak in his neighborhood. Frustrated with Danny’s constant shenanigans his parents took him to the block’s herbalist Miss Jiang, who immediately recognized him as Song Wukong, the Monkey King. She recommended that they stop fighting Danny’s energy and instead channel it. Daniel’s father chose to train his son in Wing Chun as an outlet for his energy. He demonstrated a tremendous aptitude for the martial art; he chose to direct his skills to free his block from the triads that governed his neighborhood. He would regularly prank gang leaders and rough-up thugs trying to shake down local shopkeepers. His reputation escaped him; the streets buzzed with stories of the Monkey Prince of Chinatown. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION Body Features Daniel has a lean and muscular build Facial Features His face is surrounded by wild red hair Special abilities Primate Physiology Sun Wukong's influance has altered Daniel's genetics; giving him simian atributes. He is hairier than normal humans but the influnce augments his Strength, Stamina, Agility, Dexterity, pickpocketing, Acrobatic, and AtheticAbilities. MONKEY LEAP Daniel's enhanced physiology enables him to jump much greater distances than normal humans. This athletic feat improves his Balance, and climbing ability. Wing Chun Master The Monkey Prince is a skilled combatant KI SENSE Danny's training has made him sensitive to the flow of ki. he can detect the presence of living things within a 30 foot radius. Stealth Tactics His Training has also helped Daniel to master the art of remaining unseen. MENTAL CHARACTERISTICS Circumstances of Birth : Son Wukong died in a battle in the Celestial dimensions; rather than allowing his Animus to be consumed by his enemies his psychic energies drifted into the mortal realm, where they bonded with Daniel inside his mother's womb. Education Daniel had a typical American public education. He frequently pulled pranks on his teachers and school administrators; this led his parents to seek help from Miss Jiang and the discovery of his mystic ties. Wing Chun Training Going into Danny's first year of middle school, his father had started training the boy on the muk-yan-jong. Young CHu's training honed his natural fighting ability and awakened his dormant skills that were passed to him by Sun Wukong. Employment Daniel had no desire to continue his education past high school. Similarly, working for a boss had no appeal for the demigod of mischief. He has supported himself over the past couple of years by grifting the cities wealthy with various tricks and schemes. Accomplishments & Achievements Danny's proudest moments thus far have been two pranks he pulled at the expense of the current President of the United States. First, while the President was campaigning in the city, the Monkey Prince got access to the campaign's motor pool; this led to a particularly harrowing experience when his entire convoy broke down in the projects due to potatoes in each exhaust pipe. More recently, Daniel was able to manipulate busing and shipping systems to have 200 detained immigrants housed in the president's luxury skyscraper downtown. Mental Trauma The Death of Sun Wukong For as long as Danny can remember he has been haunted by visions of the Monkey Kings death; he feels a deep betrayal followed by a vicious horde washing over him. He sees his home pillaged and the legendary Ruyi Jingu Bang carried away. Intellectual Characteristics Legacy of Wukong Daniel did not inherit Sun Wukong's identity instead some engrained instincts and shared memories were passed to the prince. He grew up with a firm grasp on human nature and the way the world works. Intuitive Aptitude - The Monkey Prince has a firm grasp on conventional wisdom and is able to tap into the city's zietgiest. Primal Awareness Daniel possesses hone animal instincts that improve his awareness of what is going on around him. Morality & Philosophy Obsession Wukong is obsessed with pranks. Daniel takes no joy in violence so he channels his sense of justice into pulling pranks and causing trouble. He revels in setting up practical jokes to generally annoy and inconvenience as many bosses as possible. Will Not Kill The Monkey Prince has a profound appreciation for living free and is not willing to kill any living being. PERSONALITY CHARACTERISTICS Motivation Mischief and Chaos Danny lives to disrupt the powers that be; he chaifs against those that would presume to "run things". He believes the universe ought to put that kind back in their place. The greater the chaos or more powerful the confounded, the better. MONKEY PRINCE GAME STATS 10 Power Levels 150 Source Points Abilities (M&M 3e) STR 4 (5) ; STA 4 (6) ; AGL 4 (7) ; DEX 4 (6) ; FGT 4 (12) ; INT 2 ; AWE 4 (5) ; PRE 4 Defenses (M&M 3e) Dodge 4 (12 Parry 0 (12 Fortitude 2 (8) ; Toughness 0 (6 Will 3 (8) Skills (M&M 3e) Acrobatics 4 (12), Athletics 4 (11), Deception 4 (8), Expertise: Streetwise 4 (6), Insight 4 (11), Perception 4 (10) Ranged Combat: Thrown Weapons 3 (9), Slight of Hand 4 (11), Advantages Improved Disarm, Instant Up, Move-by-Action, Redirect, Taunt Powers Primate Physiology Enhanced Strength 1, Enhanced Stamina 2, Enhanced Agility 3, Enhanced Dexterity 2, Enhanced Awareness 1, Enhanced Acrobatics 1, Enhanced Athletics 1 MONKEY LEAP Leaping 3, Sure-footed 2, Swinging, Trackless (Visual), Wall-crawling Movement Wukong Legacy Acute Radius Ranged Detect Life, Danger Sense, Enhanced Streetwise 1, Enhanced Insight 2, Enhanced Perception 1, WING CHUN MASTER Enhanced Fighting 8, Enhanced Slight of Hand 1, Enhanced Stealth 2, Enhanced Dodge 2 Complications Motivation—Mischief and Chaos: Danny revels in the chaos he leaves in his wake, the greater the chaos or more powerful the confounded, the better. Obsession: Wukong is obsessed with pranks. He is driven to cause trouble, set up dangerous practical jokes, and generally annoy and inconvenience as many people as possible. Will Not Kill: The Monkey Prince is not willing to kill any living being. Category:Enhanced Acrobatics Category:Enhanced Agility Category:Wing Chun Category:Martial Artist Category:Enhanced Athleticism Category:Enhanced Awareness Category:Enhanced Balance Category:Enhanced Combat Category:Enhanced Dexterity Category:Enhanced Intuition Category:Enhanced Leap Category:Enhanced Reflexes Category:Enhanced Strength Category:Enhanced Stamina Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Ki Sense Category:Primate Physiology Category:Wall-Crawling Category:Stealth Tactics